Camera
by sosise
Summary: The world behind Fuji's camera lens. Tezu X Fuji. Warning: Death Fic.


YEAH~! TEZU-FUJI HERE I COME~! HAHAHA, SORRY. JUST FEELING VER GOOD AFTER WRITING THIS.

ENJOY~

* * *

"FUJI!" Tezuka Kunimitsu opened the infirmary door harshly. He was sweating and his glasses fogged; it was clear he was running down the corridor to get there.

"Fuji! Are you ok?" that was all he could manage before breaking down into labouring breath. Fuji smiled back. He was sitting on top of the bed; his head was covered by bandages and his beautiful face was marked by a plaster. The teacher (male, 35) smiled too.

"Tezuka-kun. Why are you so rushed?" he asked.  
"Sensei, I am sorry. I just heard from Kikumaru-san that Fuji has fallen from the third level window." Tezuka was pale and it was clear how worry he was for Fuji. Fuji blushed.

"Thank you, Tezuka. I am fine already. It was just a big bump on the back of my head and this scratch. I am fine. Sorry for making you worry."

"Fuji…"

"Tezuka…"

"Ehm. Please save the romance until you are out from the school complex." The teacher sighed. "Never think about single like me, do you?"

Fuji and Tezuka blushed together. They went out from the room and headed for the evening training session.

______________

"Fuji! Are you ok?" Eiji hugged his best friend from behind.

"Ouch! Sorry, Eiji, but the back of my head hurts." Fuji smiled. "So please hug me from the front for the rest of this week, ok?"

"Nyaa, sorry!" Eiji let go of his hug. "Are you practicing today?"

"No, he is going to watch by the side bench." Tezuka pulled Fuji from Kikumaru's arm. "and I heard he fell because of you?"

"No, not me!" Eiji pulled his tongue out. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, Tezuka. Don't come too fast to blame somebody." Fuji smacked his lover's cheek gently. "Eiji was kindly shown me the pretty little bird outside the window. I just have this sudden urge to have its close up picture, so I brought my camera out from my bag and went to the window."

"But it was scary, nyaa~!" Eiji nodded, continuing his best friend's story. "The bird suddenly fly from the tree birch and Fuji lost his balance; and then he fall."

"Yes. Luckily it was soft down there." Fuji smiled. "And I don't have anymore than bruise and bumps."

Tezuka stared at Fuji as if he was saying,_ luckily it was soft down there? Are you crazy? Falling from a three storey building is like falling from 7m height! _

But of course, the stoic boy didn't say anything and ordered the rest of the team to do laps before the practice.

"Tezuka, then I am going to sit on the side bench."

"I tell you, just go home and rest. You are excused from the practice today."

"No. I want to wait for you. Didn't we promise today I will spend the night in your bed, hmm?"

"Fu..Fuji!" Tezuka blushed and looked away. Fuji smirked.

"Ah, Kuni chan is shy~!"  
"Stop that. Don't call me that name again."

"Kuni-chan! Kuni-chan!" Fuji started to sing in some original tone. "Kuni-chan is shy and Kuni-chan like tennis!"

"Fuji!"

"Kuni-chan is scar~ry when he angry~!" Fuji continued singing; he enjoyed the blushing face of his lover. "Kuni chan, our kuni -chan, is…."

"STOP IT!" Tezuka barked at Fuji. Fuji, out of shock, couldn't let out the last verse of the song. But then, he was greeted by another shock when suddenly Tezuka stole a kiss. Soft, fast, but gentle.

"Wait until we're done ok? Be a good boy."

"..ng! Ok, Tezuka." Fuji smiled while touching his burning lips_. Tezuka stole a kiss from him! That's a new thing! He had never done that before! Oh, he is being so forward these days… _

_Yes_, Fuji whispered to himself, _he is going to be a good boy and wait_.

_____

But Fuji, being Fuji, get bored after 15 minutes sitting in silence. Everybody else looked like they were having fun running the laps. Tezuka was barking the usual order; Oishi was busy controlling the second years; Eiji was glomping at Oishi's back; Momo was teasing Kaidoh like always (Fuji just wondered maybe they are fated since they have been always placed in the same class in senior high school), Inui writing stuffs inside the notebook. The only difference was there is no Ryoma around. He had moved back to America when he graduated, so he didn't enter the same senior high with them.

Suddenly Fuji was filled with the urge to take pictures of them. He pulled out his treasured camera from his bag and started to capture the Tezuka's moment (Tezuka's opening his mouth to bark out orders), Oishi and Eiji moment (they have this bad habit of being lovey dovey everywhere they can), Momoshiro smiling broadly while gossiping about stuff with freshman and Inui and Kaidoh's moment ( Inui gets jealous easily by Momo, and insists to embrace Kaidoh anytime he could. Kaidoh always get angry and they will end up quarrelling with each other).

Fuji smiled. He will send these pictures to Ryoma. Honestly, he missed that snobbish freshman. If he is here, then Momo will be more interesting to watch, trying to catch the short boy's attention. The cheerfulness of Seigaku never ceased to amaze him. Fuji could always found something to play, tease or making fun with by the end of the practice lesson.

He is happy he got into Seigaku. Especially after he met Tezuka.

_________

"Sorry for waiting." Tezuka said apologetically to his waiting lover. "Let's go."

"ng?" Fuji looked absorbed in his mind, but he smiled straight away and took the bag from the table. "Yes, let's go."

"Let me help you."

"Nah, I am fine."

"You are hurt, Fuji. Just let me be nice once."

Fuji blushed a bit. But he kept teasing Tezuka. "Eh? So you want to be nice to me only once? I am sad, Kuni-chan~!"

Tezuka sighed. "You know what I mean. I will only be nice to you for my whole life, isn't it fine?"

Fuji blushed even redder. He smiled and snugged his face into Tezuka's arm. "hee hee… Tezuka, you sweet talker!"

"I am not. You know that." Tezuka smiled softly. Fuji suddenly froze. He took out his camera from his bag and in inhuman speed, took a picture of the smiling Tezuka.

"He..hey!" Tezuka was blinded by the sudden light attack. "What are you doing?"

"I am just taking picture!" Fuji smiled. "Now I get your smile~! Nice catch!"

"Hey, hey…"

"I love taking picture, Tezuka." Suddenly Fuji sounded so serious that Tezuka was taken aback. "I am thinking of taking down the path seriously. I want to become a wedding photographer. I would love to see people happily in their garments, promising each other that they will give happiness mutually forever. And then I would capture the magic in the air… the cheerfulness, like our club. The love and romance. And the promise of happiness… like mine."

"Fu…ji?"

"I love you, Tezuka. I promise I will make you happy all your life. So please marry me?"

Tezuka blushed. "Hey, isn't the order reverse? I am the one who suppose…"

"But I don't think you'll gonna do that, Tezuka." Fuji smiled. "Don't take me in the wrong way. I know that you love me. But this is maybe just a phase… You'll have great future in front of you as a pro. Aren't you going to Germany? You will meet other people, meet other culture, experiencing different stuffs… well… sadly, but true, long distance wouldn't do for us, Tezuka. Look… we might be staying in touch for some initial months, but as we go along, my world and your world will be different. We will run off things to talk about and started to avoid the call… then no time to meet… and in the end we will smile and waving goodbye to each other. Just like a friend. Isn't it sad?"

"Fuji." Tezuka hugged Fuji inside his arm. Fuji flinched. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry. Was I hurting you?"

"Yeah, silly. You hurt my head, my chest…and my bottom part."

Tezuka smiled. "What bottom part?"

"The part where I need your attention urgently or I'll go mad. So please walk faster and bring me to your bed! Dummy!" Fuji pouted, pulling Tezuka's sleeve. But he almost tripped down and luckily Tezuka could grab his delicate waist before Fuji stumbling down.

"Be careful, Fuji."

"Yeah." Fuji smiled. "I will."

______________

"Look." Fuji shown Tezuka one of the many pictures he taken with his camera. "This is our club."

Lying naked under Fuji, Tezuka couldn't help but agree that Fuji will make a superb photographer. The picture is clear and somehow portrait some element of cheerfulness inside. He could almost listen to what the noises sounds like. It was sparkling.

"And this is Oishi. Ah, this is Eiji too! There is Momo. Kaidoh and Inui. Then… Ryoma." Fuji show Tezuka each of his pictures. Tezuka enjoyed the picture in silent, while actually he was paying only half attention. Wriggling Fuji on top of him bring out the most sensual movement to seduce his groin.

"This is the park near my house. And Yuuta." Fuji clicked the button to show the next picture. "..And this is the bird this morning. Such a pretty bird. Like a bird of paradise, you know? But he was flying away, so maybe he has taken some happiness with him… Tezuka! Stop poking me with your thing!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You are wriggling on top of me, Fuji. In a way, it's your fault."

Fuji blushed. "I don't understand." He sighed. "Why are the naked you is 180 degree different from the one with clothes? Are you Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"Only for you." Tezuka kissed Fuji's ear. "come on, let's make some more."

"What? Make what?" Fuji tried to free himself from the hands, but eventually he gave up, partly because he suddenly felt dizzy and partly because he knows Tezuka won't give up until he was satisfied.

"Make child, of course." Tezuka smirked. "Come on."

"Gosh! I told you I can't! Tezuka!"

Tezuka pretended that he was deaf and continued teasing the smaller boy's earlobe. Fuji gave up and kissed the man in front of him. he felt like he could surrender his everything to Tezuka. "I am happy." He smiled. "Thank you."

__________

"Fuji… wake up."

Fuji was still inside his slumber. Tezuka sighed. "Fuji, we need to go to school." It was usual for Fuji to pretend sleep when he doesn't want to go to school, so Tezuka left the bed first and took a shower. The cold water brought him into his usual strictness and he went out refreshed.

Fuji was still sleeping.

"Fuji, wake up."

No answer.

"Fuji… do you want your morning kiss?"

Fuji didn't move. Maybe he was still sleeping. Tezuka touched his lover's cheek.

It was so cold that it made him scared to death.

________

"Thank you for coming."

People were crowding inside the funeral place. All sorts of people were murmuring their condolences to the grieving Fuji family. Their first son died yesterday due to brain internal bleeding. When Tezuka realized Fuji was critical, it was too late. By the time the ambulance came, Fuji was already gone.

No matter how he called, Fuji just won't open his eyes. Nobody blame Tezuka, but it was clear that the act of sex has made more pressure on Fuji's body and it is, apparently, one of the cause of the speedy internal blocking.

Tezuka sighed. He just couldn't believe this he is half expecting Fuji suddenly jumped out of the coffin and laughed, saying it's just a big joke. But the machine couldn't tell lie. Fuji's heart has stopped working. That's mean no more blood, no more oxygen, no more life.

Everybody was grieving. Who would think such a pathetic reason of falling from third floor will bring death to their friend and family, the almighty Fuji? Even Ryoma came to his funeral, just to find that the cheerfulness Seigaku once had forever tainted.

Tezuka was still staring blankly at the coffin. He didn't do much for the whole day yesterday; he was so lifeless and weak. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Fuji is, and really is going to be buried under the earth in a matter of hours.

"_I want to become a wedding photographer."_ Tezuka remembered his last serious conversation with Fuji.

"_I will give you happiness for your whole life. So please marry me?"_ if this is his idea of happiness, Tezuka couldn't forgive Fuji.

"…_in the end we will smile and waving goodbye to each other. Just like a friend. Isn't it sad?"_ They didn't even say goodbye. What the heck?

"_..And this is the bird this morning. Such a pretty bird. Like a bird of paradise, you know? But he was flying away, so maybe he has taken some happiness with him…"_ Gosh, if he knows what will happen to him, why is he still smiling?

Tezuka opened Fuji's camera once again.

He observed that Fuji never once was inside the picture; however, 80% of the pictures have Tezuka in it. Really like Fuji. It's like he was saying, _Look! You are the most interesting creature in my mind that I couldn't help but taking your picture! Hehehe… do you believe me I love you more than life itself, Kuni-chan?_

Yes, Tezuka smiled. He believed it. And then, tears started to melt by his cheek.

Salty, but worth it. _ I am happy. Thank you.

* * *

_

_HOW IS IT? _

_COMMENT, CRITIC, OM, REVIEW, FAVORITE WELCOME~!  
_


End file.
